Nocturne
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Kiyomasa Kato dreams. He knows she deserves so much better. It's not his place to speak, but he can't help it when he sees her tears. When she cries, it pulls at his heart. Finally, he makes a stand...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Nene, I don't want to trouble you any further.."

Her golden brown eyes looked up from their reverie, hearing the voice of her beloved husband, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, muffled by the sounds of rice flying through his mouth. She had just come back from a secret mission securing the waters of Edo from pirates and bandits hellbent on disrupting the peace, hellbent on stopping the Toyotomi Army.

She was exhausted, but still managed to stand up straight to perform her wifely duties; cooking and cleaning for Lord Hideyoshi, serving dinner to her children, boosting the morale of the army itself. She could barely stand, wobbling, her knees shaking, her eyes hollow and sunken in, but she wore a heavy smile as he finished,"...so if you don't mind, could you send for Cha-Cha, and I will allow you your rest."

"No.", she wanted to say. After all, she is his wife, and what woman in the right mind would send for her husband's whore?

When no response came from Nene, Hideyoshi turned to his wife in anger. "My darling, I asked a request of you." Still there was no response, just a glare coming from those tired eyes. Any woman who dares defy their husbands would surely be executed, but Nene cared not. She was sick of being a fool.

And just plain tired.

"Anything you want, my darling." she replied, walking away.

Hideyoshi forced another spoonful of rice in his mouth, screaming,"Oh Nene, I love you! You have the best cooking!" He kicked his feet and leaned back in laughter, as Mitsunari Ishida, Kiyomasa Kato and Masanori Fukushima watched on. They watched as Nene walked away, Kiyomasa unable to hide the annoyance in his brown eyes. "You ok, man?" Mitsunari asked, noticing that Kiyomasa was gripping his spoon until his knuckles turned white.

"Yes, I'm fine." he replied, hiding the anger in his eyes,"if you'll all excuse me.", he added, getting up from the mat. "Kiyomasa, is everything ok?" Hideyoshi asked. The white haired boy nodded and said,"I think I'm getting tired. If you don't mind, I'd like to retire for the night." "Very well." Hideyoshi said, nodding. "And if you don't mind, can you check up on Nene? She seems more tired than usual."

_'You're only finding this out now?'_ Kiyomasa said to himself. He nodded and bowed, wishing everyone a goodnight, whilst walking past Muneshige and Ginchiyo Tachibana, who were in the middle of one of their epic shouting matches. He silently laughed to himself, he didn't know they got along like that.

He also wondered why Nene still remained with Hideyoshi, when she was well-aware of his dalliances and the likes. He knew she deserved so much better. He wondered how everyone could stand fighting and still be in love, where he was still single, holding a candle for the wife of his lord.

**It's not fair.**

_It's not fair,_ he thought to himself, walking past Nene's room. He looked at her form against the curtains surrounding her bed, her ladies-in-waiting no where to be found. She was nude, or dressed in a tiny nightgown, fitting the curvy frame that Kiyomasa couldn't keep his eyes off of, watching her shadow dance in a series of yoga stretches before curling into her bed alone like she always did.

She was infertile, still, she ran her hands across her belly, imagining what it would be like to be pregnant. Maybe if things were different, she'd be able to keep Hideyoshi. Yes, she loved him, but part of her hated him all the same.

He dared to enter her bedroom, and as if to see her child entering, Nene pulled the curtains away from the bed, locking eyes with him. He jumped up in surprise, and quickly bowed, his head slamming against the floorboards, causing a slight giggle to depart from her lips. But that quickly turned into a frown, as she spoke in a monotone voice,"Let me guess, Lord Hideyoshi called for you to check up on me?"

Even her voice wasn't the same, she lost her cheerful, hopeful voice, losing it to the darkness around them. "No, actually, this is all on my own accord." he replied with a bashful smile. He was blushing, as red as a tomato, when he continued,"though I do not believe I belong here, my lady."

His presence brought a rare smile to her face, and she said,"Nonsense, Kiyomasa, a mother should see her children!"

_So that's all I am.._, he thought to himself. _Just a child to a motherless, infertile woman._ His heart ached seeing the empty spot on her bed, the frown lines on her flawless face, the tear stains on her cheeks, she tried to hide it, but he could see everything.

She yawned, blushing and holding her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Kiyomasa, that was very unladylike!" He laughed and said,"It's no worry, my lady. You're exhausted, I can tell. Get some rest, I will see you in the morning."

A nod came from her, her hair bouncing with her adorable head, and she sighed, looking out at the seas around them. They were on a boat, traveling the sea route she secured earlier. Rough seas were around them rocking the boat back and forth, when a particular wave hit, thrashing the boat to the left, causing Kiyomasa to fall into Nene's arms.

They had their arms wrapped around each other, Nene's breasts pressed against Kiyomasa's chest, exhaling, and he shamefully watched them bounce with each breath. She was too naive to notice, and tried to speak, but she found no words able to escape her lips.

The only sound they could hear was their breathing, the raging waves outside, and the soothing sounds of Motochika Chosokabe's shamisen on the deck, the music notes dancing in the wind, flying into the room, serenading them.

A blush was spread on both their faces, when she finally spoke,"Are you ok?" "Yes, my lady." he replied. "Good, mama needs her boy all good and ready for tomorrow!" she said in her sweet, usual motherly tone. He smiled, glad to make her at least somewhat happy, and left her embrace. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled, leaving a kiss on his cheek. "Now get some sleep, children need at least 8 hours of sleep so they can be ready in the morning."

He nodded again and bowed,"Goodnight, Lady Nene." "Goodnight, Kiyomasa." she replied, watching him walk out the door. A sigh escaped her lips, a sad one as she heard the footsteps leave the hall, and once again, she was alone. It's not like she wasn't used to it, she came to embrace the loneliness, but sometimes...it still hurts.

She nodded in acceptance, knowing this shouldn't affect her as much as it is, knowing she had a job to do, to keep Mitsunari, Kiyomasa and Masanori from killing each other, to make sure Hideyoshi doesn't get any new consorts, to overthrow the Hojo, and secure Odawara Castle.

It was becoming all too overwhelming.

But this was what she signed up for. A ninja in her beloved husband's ranks, a mother figure where she couldn't be one herself, a shadow of her former self. Nene sighed and let her body sway with the boat's rocking, and slowly drifted off to sleep, with lingering thoughts of the sweet Kiyomasa Kato embracing her mind.

"I don't know how you do it." Kiyomasa said to Motochika Chosokabe. The blue-haired musician raised an eyebrow, letting his shamisen rest on his raised knee, and asked,"Do what?" "Keep us all awake with your racket." Kiyomasa replied. The two looked out into the darkness of the waves and said,"Didn't Lady Nene ask you to go to bed?"

Kiyomasa's jaw dropped. Just how close was he to the room? Had he heard everything? "..Yes, yes she did." he replied. "Then you best listen to her. Mothers always know best." Motochika replied. "Then why don't you stop playing and sleep?" Kiyomasa said. Motochika smirked. "Mitsuhide always did like to hear my playing before bed."

"What? What does Lord Mitsuhide have to do with any of this?" Kiyomasa said. "I still miss him.." Motochika admitted, looking up at the sky. "I know he's laughing at me, calling me a fool, but deep down, I wonder if he's disappointed in me, knowing I'm serving the man who killed him..."

"You had no other choice in the matter, did you?" Kiyomasa asked. Motochika shook his head and played a few strings. "He liked this particular song." he replied, instead of answering the question. Kiyomasa could only watch in awe at how Motochika presented himself. At first glance, he looked like a jackass stuck in the wrong era, a wild man without a care, but when you get to know him is to know the brilliance his young mind held.

He listened to the music giving a soundtrack to the dreary night around them, when Motochika said,"For my cause, I watched my soulmate die, I've watched my child die, I've followed the monkey's footsteps in hope of a new future. Not for me, but for later generations. All I've asked was that history remembers my deeds."

"I don't see why not. You're quite the visionary." Kiyomasa said.

Motochika turned to the white haired man and said,"Ah. You're still here." 'So he was talking to himself.' Kiyomasa thought. 'There's so much I could learn from this man.' "A bat should never have to bear his fangs alone. Let that always be a lesson, dear Kato." he said, watching a wave splash against his shirtless body. "Then why do you fly alone?" Kiyomasa asked.

"Heh." A chuckle fled Motochika's lips. "Because I've lost my way. I'm a bat on a lonely island, I've lost my wings, clipped from the hands of fate. I've come here to regrow them. A bat should never have to fly alone, but I do."

"Such a sad fate." Kiyomasa said. "I've accepted it." Motochika said, looking out at the waves,"the waves dictated my fate as soon as I locked eyes with Mitsuhide. Two souls entwined in one, we belonged together. I lost him, I've lost the light side of my soul. But I still fly, I want to find it. I seek it every day, I feel the breeze, it's like his hand brushing against me, I know I'm not truly alone."

Kiyomasa said nothing and let Motochika continue talking to himself, mumbling sweet nothings into the sea, plucking the strings of his shamisen. He turned to walk away, when Motochika suddenly said,"Hold close what you find dear. Even if it belongs to someone else, know that it will always be a part of you."

"Thank you." Kiyomasa said, and retired for the night, with lingering thoughts of Nene imprinted on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

To say Hideyoshi was angry was an understatement.

He stormed through the boat, pushing people aside as he stomped down the steps, heading for Nene's room.

When he finally made it to Nene's room, he banged on the door, startling her from her sleep.

"Nene! Nene!" he yelled.

The ninja stirred in her sleep, her figure turning to all the noise outside her door while snapping awake.

"Hmm? Are we there yet?" she asked, her brown eyes slightly opening, squinting to the sunlight around her.

She jumped up from her bed, sleep all gone, and began to change into her golden leotard, until Hideyoshi spoke.

"Nene, my love. Didn't I ask you to send for Chacha?"

Kiyomasa opened his door and peeked through, keeping his eyes on the angry Hideyoshi.

Masanori and Mitsunari also looked on.

Nene stopped in the middle of dressing when she stared at the door in confusion.

_"That's what the whole commotion was about?"_ she asked herself.

"Nene! Don't ignore me!" Hideyoshi yelled.

"My lord-" Kiyomasa started, and began to walk out of the room, his topless body glistening with the sweat of an early morning workout.

"Kiyomasa, you idiot." Mitsunari said, slamming his door.

Masanori only wanted to watch.

When Kiyomasa approached Hideyoshi, the monkey growled at him and said,"She's not responding, will you go in there and-"

The door opened.

"Lord Hideyoshi, I apologize for not answering, I was changing."

Kiyomasa frowned. She shouldn't have to explain herself.

Her eyes went from the angry Hideyoshi, to the sweet Kiyomasa and her eyes lit up.

Kiyomasa returned the stare, slight red coloring on his cheeks. But he coughed to combat it, so Hideyoshi wouldn't notice.

"You didn't send for Chacha, did you, Nene?" he asked.

She almost glared at him.

"My lord..." her voice was sweet, yet held a tone of bitterness inside.

Kiyomasa only hoped he wouldn't notice that either.

"I did send for Lady Chacha. Perhaps the message simply didn't reach her. I left her clothes and food before we left for this journey, so is she still taken care of." Nene spoke, in a defeated tone.

Kiyomasa could see right through the lie. He only hoped that Hideyoshi couldn't see how transparent she was.

Smiling, Hideyoshi kissed Nene softly on the cheek, and walked away, whistling a tune, as Nene sighed and held herself at her doorway.

Kiyomasa coughed to get her attention.

She jumped up and looked genuinely surprised when she noticed Kiyomasa there.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that."

Her voice was quiet and devoid of emotion. Just the thought of it killed Kiyomasa.

He lost his voice, all he could do was watch as Nene went back into her room.

But before she could close the door, he entered.

And locked the door behind him.

He could only watch in awe at that tight body as she bent over in that skimpy gold leotard.

Though it looked like she was having trouble tying her leg straps together.

"Kiyomasa? I hate to be a bother, but can you help me?"

His eyes grew wide. So she knew that he entered.

"Of course. What do you need, Lady Nene?"

Then he smacked himself. Like he didn't know. Like he hasn't been watching her.

"I just need you to tie this for me. I'm going on a secret mission again tonight, so I have to make sure everything is perfect."

Slowly, Kiyomasa walked to her, palms shaking. It's not that he's never touched her before; he's hugged her plenty of times when he was younger.

But now, he had fallen completely in love with Nene.

And his palms were shaking in fright and anticipation of touching those gorgeous legs.

He bent down in front of her, forgetting that he was only in a pair of sleeping shorts, and ran his hand up her thigh, looking for the end of her strap.

His hand was completely on fire, and he had to stop himself from feeling the smooth flesh.

Nene followed his fingers as she grabbed into his bare shoulders for leverage.

If only she could feel how wonderfully intimate this scene was.

And yet, he was only helping her.

Then why did it feel so sinful?

"I..I'm sorry to trouble you so, Kiyomasa." she whispered, swallowing thickly.

She wondered if he could hear her heart thumping through her chest.

It was only help.

Why did it feel like pleasure?

Hands that killed tigers. Now they gave her life.

He swallowed thickly as well, tying her straps. He couldn't help but trace the curvature of her hips with his eyes, imprinting in his mind.

"It's no trouble, Lady Nene. I will always be here to help you."

His words through the silent room, hitting the walls and ricochetting into her heart.

"Any woman would be so happy to have you. You're so kind."

He blushed.

"Any lucky woman.." she whispered.

Kiyomasa's ears perked, and he pretended he didn't hear a thing.

When he was finished, she smiled and squeezed his shoulder as if to say thank you.

Then admired her outfit in the mirror.

Stunning couldn't even describe it.

Kiyomasa just couldn't find the right words, he was left breathless.

Wordlessly, she sat on her bed, kicking her feet out, as if to combat the awkward silence.

"So..you say you're going on a secret mission?" Kiyomasa asked, clearing his throat.

"Yes. Lord Hideyoshi asked me to scout the premises and give a report back, so we know what to look for at Odawara." she replied.

He could curse Hideyoshi a thousand times. Damn him for sending his wife into danger like this!

"You don't like the plan?" she asked.

"Hmm? What gives you that idea?" he asked, flustered.

"You're scowling." she said,"remember what I said about making faces like that? It'll get stuck if you're not careful!"

He laughed, causing her to laugh, too, and she watched his muscles vibrate and expand as he laughed again.

Then he grew serious. "I don't like the idea of you going out there alone."

"You needn't worry about me. I'm a highly skilled ninja, it's nothing I can't handle." she said, waiving her hand dismissively.

"But.."

"No buts, Kiyomasa Kato." she scolded.

Kiyomasa flinched like he had just been punished.

"I'd do anything for him." she said, as the two walked to the deck.

There, they found the Tachibana's overlooking the sights, with Muneshige wrapping his arms around his beloved wife, and Ginchiyo blushing and trying to pull his arms off.

Motochika was slumped on a bench wearing his shamisen and surrounded by bottles of alcohol, smelling like a bad hangover.

Around his wrist, he wore Mitsuhide's hair tie, even that was slightly untied.

But even in his sleep, his fingers twitched, and he still played a song.

"How long till landfall?" Muneshige asked when he noticed Kiyomasa and Nene walking around.

By now, Ginchiyo stopped questioning her fashion sense.

Muneshige eyed Kiyomasa's legs and upperwear-a long short-sleeved shirt-"looks like you just got up."

"Lord Hideyoshi's incessant screaming woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep. Not to worry, we'll be there within the next hour or two."

Muneshige nodded, happy with the reply, when he ran back to Ginchiyo, after noticing how close Yoshihiro Shimazu was standing next to her.

"If we have that much time, I could always make lunch for everyone." Nene said, turning to walk back downstairs.

But Kiyomasa grabbed her arm, stoping her. She looks at his hand as if it were burning her, and he quickly let go.

You could cut the tension with a knife..

"Take a breather, let the maids do it. Relax." he said,"besides.."

They walked to a bench, over looking the ocean,"..you need to save up all your energy for your night mission."

Not that he still liked the idea. He hated the idea of Nene putting herself in danger.

And not to mention that crazy Fuma ninja running around.

"I didn't think I'd find myself lectured by you. Perhaps you're right." she said, crossing her left leg on top of her right.

She quickly switched it, and kicked her feet out again.

To say she was nervous would have been an understatement. But she was a ninja, a ninja of the Toyotomi, a ninja for her husband. She couldn't be nervous.

Not anymore.

Two hours had passed like a blur. She ate and prayed. Meditated in between.

She was ready.

Heart pounding in anticipation, she stood at the edge of the boat, readying her body to launch herself into the night.

All she needed to hear were those words.

"Land ho!"

And all Kiyomasa could do was pray for a safe return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The sky was dark. Under the cover of the night, Nene closed her eyes and prepared herself for her job.

It was a simple routine task, so why did she get these shivers down her spine?

The impenetrable Odawara Castle. The last stand of resistance against the Toyotomi.

Just staring at the walls was intimidating. Under the moonlit skies, it was downright terrifying.

An iron-clad aura surrounding it, like the damning eyes of the gods. Almost daring her to make a move.

Slowly.

Right foot, left foot.

She began walking towards the castle. Shaking with every footstep. She breathed out. Placing the kite over her shoulders.

Looking for an area to jump.

Waiting for the breeze to pick up.

Praying.

She dared turn and take one look back at the boat. Hideyoshi was awaiting her report. Kiyomasa was just hoping she would come back.

There was no way she could let either of them down.

And then she jumped.

Dove into the wind, letting herself become one with the breeze, floating to her destination.

Her task, her job.

All for the man she loves.

Suddenly, the breeze began to grow unsteady. She hovered in the air still, but she was beginning to fall off course.

She gasped in fright. Afraid she would fall from her kite. Or worse, crash some place else.

But these were no ordinary winds.

They were too strong for this time of the year.

Closing her eyes to keep the wind from making her eyes water, griping the kite harder, she tried pushing herself towards the castle, but it was too late.

Then, she gasped again when she saw two kunai coming at her.

Just barely missing her.

Her eyes were wide when they cut the strings to the kite, and it ripped to shreds.

She began to fall.

A free-fall, gravity pulling her down faster and faster.

She screamed. Her life flashing before her eyes.

Crying.

Begging Hideyoshi for forgiveness.

She held her arms up, awaiting the end, still screaming in terror.

She expected to fall, to splatter into a lifeless corpse on the ground.

It happened so fast, she barely saw it coming.

Arms were around her lithe body.

She had stopped falling.

Her back against the lush grass.

When she finally opened her eyes, stopped the tears, she gazed upon a blue-eyed figure dressed in navy blue, looking down at her.

Confusion hit her.

She had been rescued?

"Y-you.."

She could barely get the words out of her lips. The figure still kept its arms around her, those ice blue eyes still looked down at her, then, they spoke.

"Ninjas should never been seen or heard!"

His voice was scolding, but not raised. It was deep. It was terrifying.

And yet, he still did not let her go.

His eyes trailed down her golden-clad body and said,"Toyotomi."

"Then you must be Nene."

She tried to speak again, when he added,"Hanzo.."

And with that, he disappeared.

She looked in the direction that the ninja had gone in. Holding her hand to her fast beating heart, she lay on the grass and stared at the moon above her.

"Saved...but..who was that?"

Moments later, when she gathered her composure, she turned and ran back to the boat.

With a heavy heart.

"What would he say? Would he look upon me as a failure..? I've let him down.."

"...and that Hojo ninja probably told his Lord...I ruined everything!"

"Nene!" Hideyoshi yelled.

He looked confused. Maybe he wanted to know why she had taken so long.

"My Lord..."

She was defeated. With a sigh, she looked into his eyes and replied,"..I was attacked by another ninja. I have no news to report..

She flinched, expecting to feel his rage.

Instead, he rushed to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Attacked?!"

"Y-yes."

She was surprised by his action, yet she didn't fight it. Instead, she curled into his hold, and ran her hand through his hair.

"I..I was so scared..he just...came out of nowhere."

"Kotaro Fuma...I knew that psycho would be running around."

Both Nene and Hideyoshi got out of their embrace, when Kiyomasa approached them.

"You..knew that..that monster was around?!" Nene yelled, glaring at him.

"I-"

"And you didn't say anything?! I sent my wife out there, Kiyomasa!"

"I'm sorry! I thought you two knew! I mean she's a ninja, so is he! I thought-"

Instead, Nene said nothing, and returned to her quarters.

"This ruins everything!" Hideyoshi yelled inside his war room.

Standing by the door was Ginchiyo and Muneshige. Along with Yoshihiro and Motochika.

He was happy to get the Kyushu Crew as he called it, together, even if they were a stubborn mule, a free spirit, a gambler and an alcoholic.

Also entering the room was Mitsunari and Masanori.

"Where is Kiyomasa?" he asked.

"He's with Lady Nene. She said she was frightened by that ninja, so he's staying with her." Mitsunari said.

He hoped that Hideyoshi wouldn't get the underlying message..

Instead, he smiled and said,"Good for him. I'll go see her soon."

"My lady.."

Nene watched as Kiyomasa entered the room. She was a little annoyed with him, but she couldn't stay mad for long.

After all, she adored Kiyomasa. He was like the son she never had.

And then there's the fact that he was irresistible.

Charming and a bit flighty to a fault.

Caring..handsome..with a bit of a fiery streak.

"I..came to apologize..." he said.

She looked up at him with her large brown eyes and replied,"No. Don't. I should have known better..I should have researched, I should have-"

"No. It is my fault. I let you go head first into danger!" he yelled.

"It's over and done with." she said, with a calm voice.

"You were rescued.." he said.

She nodded. "Yes. A ninja clad in midnight blue rescued me." Kiyomasa looked on with worry. "Did you get his name?" he asked. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember. Instead, she shook her head.

He hugged her. As if that was a way of comfort. By the laws of family, it should be the other way around. With Nene being the mother she's always wanted to be, and Kiyomasa, the son she's always wanted to have.

"And what of Hideyoshi? Where is he?" she asked. Yet it sounded more like a scoff. He had shown concern when she returned to the ship, but now, while the attack still haunted her, he was nowhere to be found.

"In the war room with the soldiers from Kyushu." he replied. Before she could open her mouth to speak, he added,"It's also rumored that we'll be receiving reinforcement from the Sanada and whatever's left of the Uesugi."

"And what of the Date? I heard that his bodyguard..or was it strategist..had told him to align with us.." she said.

As she spoke, however, her eyes never turned to Kiyomasa. She looked outside her little window and sighed, looking at the night sky.

"They were supposed to join us tomorrow morning. We were supposed to begin our raid by the afternoon..." she added.

"Lady Nene-"

"I ruined everything...don't bother telling me I'm wrong.." she replied, finally turning around to face him.

"Don't sugarcoat it either. I ruined everything."

He almost expected her to cry. Instead, her eyes were hollow, soulless.

Dead.

He hated that look. Hated it even more than her sadness. Then again, it was one and the same in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, my lady. Even if he is angry, I won't be. I'll fight alongside you. I'll help you make it better."

His sweet words. Always leaving a sense of warmth in her heart. She wondered what she did to deserve such a wonderful man.

"Thank you, Kiyomasa."

And that was all he needed to hear.


End file.
